Healing Roses
by MudbloodMusings
Summary: His brows came together for a second in wonder as the familiar scent tickled his nose again. It reminded him of roses, and something else he had smelt in Potions; the day Slughorn had brought Amortentia to class…
1. Story

**A/N:** This story was originally untitled, and I had a contest regarding who could think of the best title for it. The winner was _**quillpen7495**_ for the title _**"Healing Roses" **_which is currently the title.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter does not belong to me, nor am I affiliated to JKR in any way.

_-_-_-_

Draco Malfoy was injured. Angry, red scars showed between the otherwise flawless skin on his back. He had a few marks on his left knee as well, his right leg being bruised all over. It was the first day at Hogwarts, and the fresh wounds of Lucius' abuse hurt him still.

Draco was alone in the Slytherin common room. Everyone else was already making their way to dinner. He silently reached for his wand, and pointed it to his back, trying to heal it. The spell wouldn't come.

Draco had taught himself the healing charm. It was always handy when you had a father like Lucius Malfoy.

He growled in frustration; of all the times for his magical knowledge to fail him…

He stood up with some effort and attempted to walk to the Great Hall. He scolded himself for feeling the pain. He should be used to it by now.

Draco Malfoy was not aware that from the moment that he entered the hall, a pair of determined brown eyes followed him.

He ate quickly. Everyone else was happy; eating, laughing, and talking. But Draco really had nothing to be happy about. No one asked him if he was okay, when he was quite obviously in pain. No one cared.

But Draco was wrong. A girl cared; the very same girl whose eyes bore into him that night. She noticed him… even if she _was_ a Gryffindor.

When Draco finished his meal, he stood up and strode out of the hall. Again, no one looked at his departing figure. Except her…

Wand in hand, he tried and failed a few more times to produce a successful healing charm as he walked. She soon followed him out.

He didn't notice, but subconsciously he sensed her.

Her scent could not be missed. It wafted toward him, comforting him. It was an enticing blend of roses and something else he couldn't quite place. Draco pushed it away and climbed up the stairs.

He cursed. He still couldn't get the spell right. Draco gave up and muttered the password to the Slytherin common room. As he climbed through the portrait hole, he didn't hear the swish of a cloak behind him.

He groaned in pain and fell on his bed, spending his last amount of energy. He hadn't bothered to take off his robes or his shoes.

He closed his eyes and wished for sleep, and almost immediately, the darkness took over him.

And there was nothing.

The next morning, Draco Malfoy awoke. Something was different. He didn't know what it was for a while, eyes shut.

Draco stretched. He felt good. And his eyes flew open. He was _okay_.

He flung off his shirt and checked the mirror. There was no memory of scars on his bare chest, and gone was the redness. It was as if the wounds had never been there.

He smiled. Someone had healed him in his sleep. They had done a good job of it, too.

His brows came together for a second in wonder as the familiar scent tickled his nose again. It reminded him of roses, and something else he had smelt in Potions; the day Slughorn had brought Amortentia to class…

He shrugged it off.

Draco Malfoy flexed his wand arm happily, and walked out of the dormitory, leaving the faint smell of Hermione Granger lingering behind him.

_-_-_-_

Review! Your opinions are always welcome. Also, please read next page if you participated in the contest mentioned above.

_**DracozMudblood~**_


	2. Contest Closed

**Contest Closed**

The winner, the person whose title suggestion I thought was the most fitting, is _**quillpen7495**_ for the title _**"Healing Roses"**_ which I am now using! Thank you so much!

Also, a great big hug to everyone else to offered help with my search for the best title, and some of you really put a lot of thought into it, or sent multiple entries. Here they are, in no particular order:

Edward-is-sexier-than-Mike, IzzyDelacour, SugarArts, xXxVicky-BxXx, Neville'sGirl4life, brokenstitches, Celebrytie Aris Channas, fighting-against-the-current, Kay Nastalia, Qoheleth, HERMIONECHICK90, GoldenDream, Classy Bookworm, miss bookworm malfoy, EvilVampireDucky, CodenameCali, dysfunctional638, fragglejapple, Ellae, MiaJessTay, Ari-Moon, mentarisenja, Isabella120, nevillelover89, ljaybrad, MissSiriusBlack-x, jessirose85, Rambina, Beware of the Nargles, dropdeadellex, alanna2036.

Thank you to all of you! Every time I got an entry, it really made my day!

Also, I'd just like to say that this story is among my older ones, and my writing style has changed considerably since I wrote this. Go ahead and read my new one-shot, _"Happy Ending"_ or _"Just A Memory_" to which I have added the latest chapter!

Congratulations once more to _**quillpen7495**__!!_


End file.
